When the Wind and Skies meet
by The Hetalian Pianist
Summary: When the team returns from a failed mission against HYDRA and a mysterious allied organization, they all find out that there's something flying over the skies of New York city. It appears at first to be a gigantic bird, but is it really what it seems to be? Even after they capture it, they still don't know who, or what, this thing is. Rated T for swearing
_**So I haven't written anything for about a year now...and after some inspiration from my friends and my imagination, I've decided to come out of my writer's block and write a story about the Avengers.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or Marvel all together. I'm just a teenage fangirl writing a story.**_

 ** _With that being said and done, please enjoy!_**

The team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, who usually spent their free time training themselves for their next mission Nick Fury would assign them,working on scientific experiments in the lab while Mr. Stark ate little snacks he hid around his lab on occasion, or talking and laughing among one another, sat silently next to each other in the meeting room injured from the mission they were all assigned earlier that day. Nick Fury stood at the edge of the long meeting table, his hands in the pockets of his usual black jacket and his eye looking down toward his shoes, before looking up at them team. His face hadn't changed to a new facial expression ever since the team had gotten back from the assignment and received treatment for their injuries. Silence flowed around everyone in the room, seeming that it was almost unbreakable, until Fury spoke, his voice echoing across the room and back toward himself. " How many casualties?"

Natasha Romanov slowly rose her eyes from her hands, a bandage plastered on her right cheek and a bit of blood smothered on her bottom lip. A mixture of defeat and guilt clouded her eyes, lowering them back down toward her hands, twiddling he thumbs in complete silence. It took her longer than five minutes for a number to slip out of the lump in her throat. " 220...sir."

Steve Rogers, who had looked at the reflection of himself on the table and it would appear to anyone that he looked as if he had something on his mind, shook his head slowly before looking at the teammate with reassurance. His voice was soft. " Natasha, this mission wasn't your fault. You...No one knew-"

" I get it Steve.." Her voice had trails of guilt hidden within her words. " I get it." She refused to look up from her hands.

Tony, who was still in his Iron Man suit, which lingered of dents and scratches from head to toe, with his mask laying on the table in the same condition as the suit, stood from his chair and looked at the team. " Look we all know that this wasn't Natasha's fault that the mission was a total fail and costed over 200 people their lives-" This didn't help the agent feel any better herself; it made her worse instead. She didn't need a reminder of what she did.

" Tony, just don't." Clint looked up at him. His voice was sharp, but quiet enough so that he wasn't going to yell at him. " Not now.." Tony held his hands slightly out in front of him, a sign that he was going to stop talking. " Alright Hawkeye alright.."

Fury had watched the small confrontation with little interest, his face not changing. " Now is not the time for arguments gentlemen." They didn't say another word, slowly sitting down back into their seats while the team turned their heads toward Fury. " What we need to find out right now is who the hell are we dealing with?"

Bruce, wrapped up in his blanket and sat at the edge of the room, spoke out. " As we've seen already, this isn't HYDRA's usual attack methods. Either HYDRA found themselves a good ally to team up with, or they suddenly learned how to kick our asses overnight."

" It appears that way Mr. Banner." Fury rose his eyes toward the empty seat. " How's Thor's condition?" Bruce raised his eyes toward the seat the Asguardian would usually sit. " ...Stable, for now. Based on the number of hits and blasts his body took, he's currently in a coma." No one made a sound at the mention of the god's current condition and state. Fury didn't say a word among the team, not out loud of course.

As time slowly moved forward in the meeting room, a few exchange of words and ideas as to what to do and plan for when HYDRA and their mysterious ally strike among the public. The team left the room with plans of what to expect with the next encounter with HYDRA.

" Mr. Stark." Jarvis' voice rang throughout the Stark Tower loud enough for everyone to hear. Tony paused to a halt in front of his lab. " What is it Jarvis?" He didn't seem interested as to what the core membrane had to say at the moment. " Anything happened during the meeting?" Jarvis then popped up some video footage of the outside world of Stark Tower, but there was something off about the camera footage. " Sir, there appears to be a massive bird flying around the skies of New York."

Tony looked at the camera footage, the whole team (except Thor) stood behind him and watched the footage. " Jarvis when was this video taken?" The video showed something, like a massive bird, flying above buildings and skies.

" Sir, the footage is current. That's happening right now."

* * *

 _ **Okay it's a crappy first chapter to this story, so please give me some slack.**_


End file.
